


April 23, 2017

by SophieTrancy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: What really happened between Leo and Cris during and after 'El Clásico' on the 23rd of April, 2017.





	April 23, 2017

Cristiano never thought he could be this angry at one of his teammates. It was no secret Marcelo hated the fact that Cris and Leo were a thing, but _that_ was not needed, that was taking things to a level Cristiano was sure he’d make Marcelo beg for mercy.

It took Cris a few moments to understand what had happened. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was playing at home against his husband, Cris turned around, when all the Barça fans stood and started screaming, to find Leo on the ground. And it hadn’t looked like Leo was intending to stand up.

Cris ran to him and so did the referee. Cris knelt, finding a big blood stain on Leo’s dark blue, long-sleeved shirt. Leo was on his stomach, a hand covering his mouth.

“What happened? Is this blood?”

Leo didn’t say anything. He didn’t think he could, so he decided not to push his luck. Instead, he just looked up, to Cris and the referee, and said nothing. Leo tried to find what was wrong, wincing at finding a cut on his upper lip.

Cris kept a hand on his back, helping him sit. The referee called him back, threatening to expel him if he didn’t move. Leo grabbed Cris’ hand, squeezing it.

“Go, ‘m fine” Leo said, knowing a lot of blood would pour out of his mouth if he said any thing more.

Cris went, Leo letting the doctor tend to him.

“Just a cut, open your mouth, wide” he poured water into his mouth, told Leo to move it around and then spit. He did so, wincing at moving his lip “How are you feeling? Dizzy or lightheaded?”

“I’m fine, can I go back?” the doctor nodded, shuffling around in his bag.

“Bite down on this, if it doesn’t stop bleeding, I’m pulling you out”

Leo nodded and thanked him. He was back in the game in no time.

And he scored.

And scored again.

The cut had stopped bleeding, but he could feel a part of his mouth getting pretty swollen. He put some ice on it during half-time, but it hadn’t been enough to slow down the bruise that had begun to form.

Cris was staring at him from across the tunnel, his face a frown at seeing Leo’s mouth getting purple, though his beard covered most of it. Cris knew Leo’s skin too well not to notice.

Leo waved it off, mouthing the words ‘I’m fine’. Cris believed him. Based on the way the man had been running, based on the astonishing goal he had scored, Cris _knew_ it to be true. That didn’t mean he wasn’t blind with rage.

The game went on for what felt like three days. Ramos was out, but it certainly didn’t feel like it for Barcelona with Leo pulling a ‘Sergio’ on them and scoring in the final seconds. When Cris saw Bernabeu explode he knew it was over. He threw his hands in the air and allowed himself to just sit there.

Leo, on the other hand, was the happiest man alive. His mouth was hurting like a bitch and he was probably gonna need a whole year to catch his breath, but he was happy. Just happy to prove everybody wrong. Barça had been underestimated, and they had crushed anything that stood in their way to the top.

Of course, that meant crushing his husband. Leo knew Cris would let it all go the second they got home, but, for now, they were still the rivals they were before they fell in love. Cris was nowhere to be found, probably already making his way to the locker room.

Leo refused interviews, knowing he wouldn’t know what to say. He never knew what to say.

So he just celebrated, laughed. He even facetimed Ney, the kid’s voice almost completely gone. He took a shower, changed clothes. Leo knew the night was young and the party would be taken somewhere else.

“Wait, hold up, you’re not coming with us?” Sergi asked, watching Leo zip his bag shut.

“Yeah, okay, we won, but that still means I just destroyed my husband’s team” Leo said, sliding his wedding ring back on his finger “Now, I’m gonna go home and hope Cris doesn’t make me sleep on the couch tonight” Leo said, smiling when they all laughed. Leo wasn’t big on words, but he felt comfortable around his teammates “Nice work today, everyone, drink for me, will you?”

“Oh, we will” they all said with smiles on their faces.

It turns out Leo arrived first. Real had a tradition for when they lost, so Leo wasn’t surprised. It didn’t take long for Cris to arrive, though. Leo had put his bag away, had changed into comfy clothes and was planning dinner when the Madridista walked in.

Cris let his bag fall to the ground at seeing Leo approach him. There was no tension there, no remorse, no anger. All those things had been left on the pitch. Leo threw his arms around Cris’ neck, feeling the taller man rest his forehead on his shoulder, lips on his pale skin.

Cris rested his back against the door when Leo pulled away. Leo rolled his eyes lovingly at Cris, the man holding his head in between his big, delicate hands. Leo let himself be examined, though everything was fine. His mouth was back to its normal size and there was no more pain.

Cris lowered his face, his lips soft on the side of Leo’s mouth that was intact. The touch was gentle, sweet. Leo ran his fingers through Cris’ hair, hating that awful color.

Cris’ lips trailed further down, leaving Leo wanting nothing more than for Cris to stop being so gentle. As if picking up on what his husband wanted, Cris manhandled Leo until _his_ back was against the wall, Cris kneeling in the matter of seconds.

Leo knew what was about to happen and he could feel his toes curling in anticipation. Cris had no trouble getting rid of Leo’s jeans, letting the fabric pool around his husband’s ankles. Cris trailed down Leo’s abs, smiling when the man moaned, complaining he was ticklish. _Oh, Cris knew that…_

“Fuck, Cris…” Leo trailed off when the man nuzzled down his navel, his strong hands on his ass, keeping him from moving, not that he was planning on it. Leo allowed himself to just relax and enjoy it. He closed his eyes, smiling when he heard Cris suck on his finger. _Oh, he knew what was coming…_

Cris engulfed all of Leo’s length, the Argentine screaming in surprise, the warmth and the tightness of his husband’s mouth like a drug and Leo was finally getting his dose.

Cris kept his eyes wide open, watching as the love of his life came undone before him. Cris’ dick was hard, caged by his jeans, but he refused to touch himself, knowing Leo would take care of him as well.

Before Leo’s mind could catch up to Cris’ mouth, the Portuguese had his middle finger wet and teasing his rim. Leo’s eyes snapped open, his jaw slack at the mind blowing pleasure. Cris’ finger took its sweet time finding _that_ spot, but when it finally got there, Leo was almost done.

Leo’s legs were shaking from exhaustion, but he didn’t care. Cris moaned, his mouth full, his finger glued to his lover’s prostate. It wouldn’t be long now. Cris thought he could cum just from watching Leo. His dick hurt, craving attention, but his hands were busy.

“Fuck, fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum…” Leo held on tight to Cris’ hair, not wanting to hurt him. Leo’s head was against the door, his hips slightly fucking into Cris’ mouth. Cris moved his finger even faster.

Leo came when Cris added another finger. The added pressure on his prostate, Cris’ experienced tongue… It was too much.

Leo fucked into his mouth, holding on as he spilled. Cris kept his fingers in place, pressing against the bundle of nerves, his other hand against the door for support. Cris felt tears sliding down his cheeks from the gagging, but he was a good partner and didn’t move. Instead he sucked Leo trough his orgasm, slowly teasing his prostate a little more before removing his fingers.

Leo let himself slide down to the floor, feeling the cold from it bring him back to reality. Leo opened his eyes just in time to see Cris wipe away the unwanted tears.

“Sorry…” Cris smiled, sitting down next to his husband.

“Don’t be” Cris kissed the side of Leo’s head “That was fucking hot” Leo huffed.

“Best blow job of my very existance” Cris laughed lowly, watching as Leo moved on his wobbly legs to straddle him.

“You don’t have to, babe…” Cris held Leo’s waist, too turned on to stop him.

“You’re not gonna last long and you know I love it when you cum inside me” Leo said with a devilish smile, nuzzling the side of Cris’ neck as the Blanco held his dick in place so Leo could ride him.

And Leo had been right, he didn’t last long. Leo shuddered at the over stimulation, but kept slamming down on his husband’s dick anyway. Leo kept a tight hand around his own still kinda erect penis. Cris growled, his hands gripping Leo’s hips tightly.

Cris wanted to move and fuck Leo senselessly, but he _loved_ watching Leo ride him, his face so determined, focused on anything but Cris.

And Cris came, his forehead against Leo’s chest, his voice gone. Leo held Cris, riding him through the orgasm. Cris’ body went numb, him being too heavy for Leo.

“Cris! You’re too heavy, I can’t…” Cris had a smile on his face at hearing Leo’s delicious laugh, but he didn’t move, allowing them both to fall to the ground. Leo groaned at feeling Cris’ cum drip, but too tired to do something about it.

Cris brought a hand to Leo's face, caressing his cheek.

“I love you” Cris whispered, coming to rest his forehead against Leo’s “And I’m proud of you” Leo just smiled. There were no other words needed.

“I love you too”

They eventually made it upstairs, too tired to have dinner or worry about taking a shower. The next morning, Leo laughed at being woken by Cris’ dick already inside him. It was a day to relax, and they enjoyed the time to get lost in each other, all over again.


End file.
